Twerk Something
by shiki94
Summary: Cody Rhodes couldn't fight the embarrassment that he was feeling-after all, it isn't every day you see one of the WWE's Superstars twerk at the start of one of their biggest pay-per-views of the year. But, with the help of his Diva friends and his girlfriend, Cody manages to turn this awkward patch into a big spot of fun. (Two-shot starring Cody Rhodes, Dolph Ziggler, & the Divas.)
1. Cody's Shining Moment

***laughs* Okk, I really wanted to post this just for a laugh or two. Mostly what I'm basing this around is Survivor Series 2013 and when Cody Rhodes just had to show Zeb Coulter how it is that you're supposed to twerk. It wasn't exactly the most memorable moment of the night (nothing beats seeing Roman Reigns going postal with his Spears), but it was definitely good for a laugh. So, I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Also, disclaimer: I own none of the Superstars or Divas used in this fic...not even Mary Williams (who will be appearing in chapter 2 of this), she is the OC of foldintothenight. The only things I do own are the ideas that are going into this and my OC, Alex Hardy.**

Survivor Series had been one of the year's most anticipated pay-per-views. With it came Randy defending the WWE Championship against Big Show, two Survivor Series tag matches, and the team of CM Punk and Daniel Bryan going up against the Wyatt Family. While most fans were actually still amazed at Roman Reigns' breakout performance by Spearing four members of the face team, some were actually focused on what happened before the match started. Coming out as he usually did with the team he managed, the Real Americans, Zeb Colter had been on one of his usual rants about immigrants and somehow it led to him talking about how twerking was a plague of sorts. He even felt the need to demonstrate twerking for the WWE Universe, almost possibly throwing his hip out in the process.

Not wanting to hear any more Zeb's rambling, Cody Rhodes grabbed a microphone for himself. "Oh, will you just shut up, Zeb?!" Cody said. "None of these people here want to hear your mouth. And, no one wants to see you twerk!" Dropping the microphone, Cody then proceeded to show Zeb what twerking really was, much to the shock of his older brother, Dustin, and his teammates, Jimmy and Jey Uso and Rey Mysterio.

Watching backstage, Cody's girlfriend, Alex Hardy, and two of her best friends, AJ Lee and Kaitlyn, saw the whole exchange which led to all three girls bursting out in a fit of laughter.

Trying to catch her breath, AJ said "OK, I'm not sure if it's just me, but I thought that was seriously hilarious."

In between her laughing, Kaitlyn said "It wasn't just funny to you, AJ. I don't think I'll forget about this for a long time."

Looking over to see Alex barely holding back her laughter, AJ said "Looks like Alex got a good laugh out of seeing her man do that."

Laughing a little, Alex said "Well, AJ, it's not every day that one sees their boyfriend just start twerking out of the blue. I just never knew Cody had anything like that in him."

"Well, Alex, you gotta remember. With as popular of a thing as twerking is now, it'd be hard not to see people doing somewhere," AJ said. "Besides, did you not see how much Jimmy and Jey were laughing at Cody? Something's telling me that they didn't even know Cody had something like that in him."

Wiping her eyes, Kaitlyn said "I'm more worried about Dustin. Looked like the poor guy's eyes were going to pop out of his head after seeing his baby brother twerk like that."

"If you think their reactions were bad, just imagine how some fans are going to take it," AJ said.

"Guess we'll have to wait to check Twitter and other sites tomorrow," Alex said. "Until then, let's just watch the matches up until you two have to go out." Settling into their spots on the bench they were sitting on, the three Chickbusters watched the show until AJ and Kaitlyn had to go out for their Divas tag match. Watching the show in solitude, Alex couldn't help but let a grin work its way across her face. 'This whole deal with my boyfriend is giving me an idea. I just need to see if any of the other girls will be willing to help me out,' Alex said, watching the 7-on-7 Divas tag match.

…

The following Monday, Cody woke up that morning, feeling a bit of soreness from when he had gotten Speared by Roman. Hearing his phone vibrate on the bedside table, Cody reached over and saw that he had gotten numerous notifications, ranging from Tweets to status updates he had been tagged in on FaceBook. Not quite knowing what the deal was, Cody read through the first round of Tweets he had gotten and saw that many of them were saying pretty much the same thing: "We all loved watching you twerk, Cody." "Twerk for us some more!" Disregarding most of the other Tweets that were similar to those, Cody then moved on to the status updates. Scrolling through some of those, Cody saw that they were similar to many of the Tweets he had read just a few minutes earlier. Feeling his face start to get hot, Cody closed out FaceBook and, putting his phone back on the table, suppressed the anxious bubble of a yelp that was rising in his chest. 'Fans should've been more focused on Roman Reigns Spearing more than half of the people that were on my team. How can it be that so many of them were focused on something as pointless as me twerking?' Cody thought, starting to panic a bit.

Feeling the bed next to her shake, Alex rolled over and, in her sleep, mumbled "No, Antonio. Please don't put me in the Swing. I had a lot to eat before the match."

Suddenly remembering that he was sharing a bed with his girlfriend, Cody took a breath and moved to try to shake the still sleeping teen awake. "Alex. Alex! Wake up! I need to ask you something!"

Jerking in her sleep before opening her eyes, Alex blinked a few times as she tried to get a handle on her surroundings. Looking over to her left, Alex could just barely make out Cody looking at her. "Cody, babe, what's wrong? Better yet, what time is it?" Alex asked, sleep still heavy in her voice.

"It's a little after 7 in the morning," Cody said, watching as Alex closed her eyes and fell back on the pillow. Shaking his girlfriend awake one more time, Cody said "I have something to ask you."

Trying her best to stay awake, Alex sighed and said "Just be glad my insomnia was starting to act up a bit. What's the problem?"

Reaching over for his phone, Cody asked "Well, you know how I was in the 5-on-5 elimination tag match at the start of Survivor Series last night?"

Nodding her head, Alex said "Yeah. I was backstage watching with AJ and Kaitlyn. Why do you ask?"

Feeling his face start to heat with what he felt to be a huge blush, Cody said "I'm guessing you saw when I told Zeb to shut it."

"I did, but I didn't think anything of it," Alex said, rubbing her eyes. "What makes you want to mention it at this time in the morning?"

Holding his phone so that Alex could see it with him, Cody pulled up some of the Tweets and status updates that he had read when he first woke up. Taking Cody's phone, Alex held the phone up close so that she could read what was on the screen. Once she had read enough of the Tweets and status updates, Alex said "So, a lot of the fans decided to take to Twitter and FaceBook about you twerking last night. I don't see the harm in that."

Rubbing a hand down his face, Cody said "I just really regret that I even did it now. And something's telling me that this isn't even the worst of it all."

Putting a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, Alex said "Cody, what you did last night is in the past. Now, we can try to deal with this more later, but right now, I need some more sleep."

Looking down to see the tired look on his girlfriend's face, Cody sighed and said "I guess you're right. After all, there's no point in trying to really think about this at 7 in the morning, now is there?"

Smiling a crooked smile, Alex said "That sounds better. Now, I'm going to go back to sleep for a few more hours. And once I wake up, and we can get AJ and Kaitlyn up, we'll try to see how much of you twerking is on the web."

Watching as Alex rolled back over on her side and pulled her Skelanimals rabbit close to her, Cody sighed as he laid back on the pillows and looked up at the ceiling. 'Alex is right. I'm just worrying about this too much. After all, how much of me twerking could be on the web?' Cody thought.

**So, I plan on making this a two-shot with part 2 coming shortly. R&R to let me know what you guys think about this. =)**


	2. Now, Twerk!

After having finally woken up for the day, AJ and Kaitlyn were shown some of the very same Tweets and status updates that Cody had shown Alex earlier in the day. Reading through them all, AJ and Kaitlyn couldn't help but fight to keep grins off of their faces at what some of the fans were saying about Cody's twerking exhibition the previous night during Survivor Series.

"Well, Cody. What some of the fans were saying was pretty true," AJ said grinning, as she and the others waited for the elevator to reach their floor. "You did look like a bit of a pro when you were twerking."

Groaning as the elevator came up and he stepped in with the girls following behind him, Cody said "Please don't remind me. It's bad enough that we're now going down to the dining area just to be surrounded by some of our fellow roster members."

"You're overreacting to the whole deal," Kaitlyn said, pressing the button for the lobby. "Besides, I'm pretty sure most of the others won't even remember your little dance routine."

"For my sake, that's all I can hope for," Cody said, as the elevator went down.

Once the elevator reached the lobby, the group of four stepped out and headed for the dining area in the hopes of getting something to eat for breakfast. However, before the four made it there, they were stopped from behind by someone yelling after Cody.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't everybody's favorite twerker," the female voice said.

Stopping in his tracks after hearing the voice, Cody said "That voice. It can only be…" as he turned around and saw one of the women he had known since he was younger.

"Hey, Mare," AJ said, breaking away from the others to go hug their friend, Mary Williams.

"Hey, babe," Mary said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around the petite brunette. "Did you and the others have fun at Survivor Series last night?"

Shrugging as she pulled away from Mary, AJ said "Ehh, it was OK. I could've done without being involved in the Divas tag match, but I guess these are the breaks with that come with being Divas Champ."

"You know, you could always let a certain someone challenge you for your belt," Mary said.

Not knowing who Mary was talking about, AJ asked "Do you mean you, Mare? I thought you said you didn't want to challenge for the Divas Championship."

Laughing at AJ's naïveté to her suggestion, Mary said "Oh, I wasn't talking about me, babe. I meant someone else, someone who hasn't been doing much lately."

Still trying to think of who Mary could be talking about, AJ was left to her thoughts as Mary walked over to the others. Standing in front of Cody, Mary smiled and said "My boy. My little Coddles became a man last night."

Blushing at what Mary said, Cody said "Please don't bring that up, Mare. I actually went back and saw the video of me, and I looked so ridiculous."

"Oh, Codes, you're selling yourself short," Mary said. "And, if it makes you feel any better, I think you looked better than Miley Cyrus when you were twerking."

"Gee, thanks, Mare," Cody said, sarcastically. "Makes me feel a whole lot better to get told that I twerk better than a 21-year-old girl."

"Well, Mare does make a good point," Alex said. "I mean, you can't really call what Miley does twerking."

Laughing loudly, Mary said "See, Cody? Even your girlfriend agrees with me. You should just accept it. Embrace your fame as a world-class twerker!"

"First of all, I will accept and embrace nothing that has to do with me shaking my ass. Second, it's not 'world-class' if you only did it one night. Third, I'm now considering going to hide back in my hotel room so that I can duck Dustin or any of the others that actually paid real notice to me last night," Cody said, turning to try to head back to his hotel room.

Moving to block Cody's path, Kaitlyn said "No, Cody. Running from your problems will do nothing in the way of trying to put them behind you. It's best if you just own up to it and brace yourself for anything that the guys might have to say."

Hearing what Kaitlyn said, Cody sighed and said "I guess you're right, Kaitlyn. Guess I should just get this over with."

"That's the spirit, Coddles," Mary said, smiling. "Now, let's go get breakfast. I left Ted so I could go back to our room and get my phone, and I don't want him to worry about me getting lost."

"Good idea," Kaitlyn said. Looking over her shoulder to where AJ was still standing, Kaitlyn said "AJ, if you don't come on, you won't get any breakfast."

Snapping out of her own thought bubble, AJ walked back to where the others were standing. "I tried going through all of the girls on the roster, but I couldn't think of who would want to challenge me for the Divas Championship," AJ said, still trying to think about who would want to really challenge her.

Laughing as Kaitlyn shook her head, Mary threw an arm around AJ's shoulders and said "AJ, dear. I don't think you should worry your head off about it anymore. You'll give yourself wrinkles trying to think about it."

The group of five walked on until they reached the dining area, which they noticed only had a few of the other Superstars and Divas still sitting at some of the tables. Looking around, the group saw Dustin and Ted sitting at a table with Dolph Ziggler, CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, Jimmy and Jey Uso, Naomi, and Cameron. Walking around some of the buffet tables, the five went about getting food and drinks before going to join their friends.

Looking up from his chat with the others, Punk started to smirk and said "Cody, my friend. How've you been this morning, man?"

"Just fine, Phil," Cody said, as he and the girls took seats at the table. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular," Punk said, smiling innocently. "Just thinking about some of the stuff from last night that got re-Tweeted."

Blushing as he heard what Punk said, Cody moaned and said "Oh, man. You've seen the videos too?"

Laughing from her spot beside Jimmy, Naomi said "Cody, everyone on the roster's gone back and seen the video of your little stunt. And, if I must say so, I think you looked like something along the lines of a pro."

From her spot between Ted and Dustin, Mary said "That's what I told him, Naomi. Poor guy just won't believe me."

"You know, for the record, I didn't even plan on twerking in the first place," Cody said, trying to stop his blush from growing any more. "Zeb just wouldn't shut his mouth and it just seemed like a bit of an insult to see him almost throw out one of his hips just to show the fans what twerking is supposed to be. So, that's why I did what I did."

"I don't blame you at all, Cody," Cameron said. "Had that been me and Naomi when we were out at the ring with Jimmy and Jey or Ron and Xavier, we would've done the same thing."

"Well, it's normal for girls to twerk, Cameron," Cody said. "At least when girls do it, it doesn't look so weird."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I do something that very closely resembles twerking in my entrance bit and no one seems to bat an eye at it," Dolph said, around a mouthful of toast.

Scooping up a forkful of eggs, Cody said "I'm aware of that too, Dolph, but there's a fine line between hip swivels and twerking."

"It's not as fine of a line as you think it is," Dolph said. "I've actually had fans message me on FaceBook and Twitter and even ask me in person if there'll ever be a possibility that I'd actually twerk one night. Funny thing is that I've actually given it some thought and it doesn't sound like all that bad of an idea."

Hearing the conversations going on around her, AJ put down her spoon and said "That actually sounds like it might make for a fun idea, Dolph."

"Really? It does, AJ?" Dolph asked. "Because I was just saying stuff off the top of my head."

"Well, I think it's a good idea. Plus, it really would be funny to see you go through with it," AJ said, grinning. "After all, it'd serve for a better comedy spot than watching an awkward dance-off between Fandango and one of the other roster members."

From her spot beside AJ, Kaitlyn said "As fun of an idea as that is AJ, I don't think it'd be wise to hijack the show just give Dolph airtime to twerk for the fans."

Pouting, AJ said "Well, can you blame me for at least giving some thought to this idea?" before she went back to her bowl of Lucky Charms.

Scratching his chin, Daniel said "Actually, Kaitlyn did raise a good idea about letting AJ fulfill her wish of letting Dolph twerk for the fans. You just need to look at it from another angle."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Well, Alex has her own YouTube channel, right?" Daniel asked.

Not wanting to talk while she was chewing a mouthful of pancakes, Alex gave a thumbs-up to what Daniel said.

"Why don't you guys just post the video up there? That way, AJ can have her Dolph fantasy come true, and the fans can have something funny to watch," Daniel said.

"That's actually a pretty good idea, Daniel," Kaitlyn said, grinning. "What do you think, Dolph? Want to make AJ's dream of seeing you twerk a reality?"

Laughing at what Kaitlyn said, Dolph said "Well, I don't see any harm in it. After all, I'd love to do something genuinely fun where I don't have to worry about pressure to be funny. Except, I'm going to need a partner in it."

"Who'd you have in mind?" Punk asked.

Sending a smirk in Cody's direction, Dolph asked "Do I even need to say who?"

One by one, everyone at the table started to snicker and laugh while Cody still tried to figure out who Dolph could mean. Finally managing to put the pieces together, Cody blushed and said "No way! No way am I going to be in Dolph's video!"

"Aww, come on Cody," Mary said, barely keeping the grin off of her face. "You might as well give the fans what they want to see from you."

"But, I've got a match with Dustin tonight against Seth and Roman from The Shield," Cody said, remembering his tag match for RAW later that night. "I wouldn't want to leave him hanging."

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that, Codes," Dustin said, trying not to laugh. "Our match is one of the first matches on the card for tonight. You'll have more than enough time to compete and then meet up with Dolph to make your little video. Besides, Kota actually told me she thought it looked like you were having fun with it last night."

Groaning, Cody said "I cannot believe that this is happening to me. If I do this with Dolph, do you guys promise to get off my case about it?"

"Just depends if you follow through with it," AJ said, smiling. "And, if it does go over well, then you won't have to worry about us bugging you about it anymore."

"I doubt that highly, but I guess I'll just have to take your word on this," Cody said, digging into his own plate of food.

…

"I seriously cannot believe you guys are going to do this," Natalya Neidhart said as she watched AJ, Dolph, and the others get ready to shoot their video.

"Well, Nattie, it's not like we've got anything else better to do with our time, especially since some of us don't even have matches tonight," Kaitlyn said.

"I still don't think that this is all that good of an idea," Natalya said. "Are you sure Dolph doesn't have a match later?"

"Positive," AJ said. "Dolph even said he doesn't have one. Well, tonight that is."

Looking on as AJ and Kaitlyn rushed around trying to make sure everything was ready, Natalya shook her head and laughed. "Well, if I must say so, this is one of the more creative ways I've seen people kill time here. Mind if I sit in on you guys making the video?" Natalya asked.

"Of course we don't mind, Nattie," Kaitlyn said, grinning. "We've just got one more person to wait for and then you'll get to see what we're up to."

Just as those words left Kaitlyn's lips, Cody and Dustin made their way to where the others were gathered together. Seeing that the group was noticeably larger than he originally thought it was, Cody moaned and said "AJ, Kaitlyn, I thought you two weren't going to let anyone else see this."

"Cody, the video was going to end up getting watched anyway. Might as well have an audience to see it firsthand," AJ said, grinning.

Groaning as he looked around, Cody said "Next time I get an idea to fire back on someone, I'm ignoring that idea. Oh well, no sense in trying to duck out of this forever. Might as well get it over with."

"That's the spirit, Codes," Mary said, smiling. "Now, we just have to wait for Alex to get here with her camera and we can get this started."

Just as Mary said this, Alex came running up to the group with her Flip case, iPod, and speaker deck. "Sorry for the delay, everyone. I got held up talking to Steph."

"What'd you have to talk with Steph about?" AJ asked.

Setting her equipment down as she went about setting everything up, Alex said "Nothing really. She said she wants to talk about putting me in a feud with Antonio for the US Championship, so I told her I'd talk with her about it tomorrow."

"That's good that you're going to get put in a feud with purpose," Dolph said. "Just be careful of the Swing, though."

Shuddering as she turned on her Flip, Alex said "I will, but I don't think I'll be able to avoid him or the Swing. Might as well brace myself for it." Once she had her Flip turned on and she had her iPod in the speaker deck, Alex grinned and asked "OK, boys. Ready to make a twerk video?"

"Sure," Dolph said, smirking.

"No!" Cody said, pouting a bit.

"Babe, no need to turn back from this now," Alex said, from behind the Flip as she prepared to hit Record. "Besides, I have a feeling that you might like doing this more than you're letting on."

Blushing as he looked off to the side, Cody said "I'm not going to justify that with an answer."

Grinning as she saw the look on her boyfriend's face, Alex got her music set to the song that she was going to have Dolph and Cody twerk to. After making sure she had everything ready and getting two thumbs-ups from both men as a go-ahead, Alex hit Record on her Flip. Pointing the camera at herself, Alex smiled and launched into the usual introduction she did for most of the videos she posted on her YouTube channel. "Boys and girls, geeks and freaks! My name is Alex and I'm here with another video treat for you all! Now, I'm pretty sure a lot of you were watching Survivor Series last night and saw my boyfriend, Cody Rhodes, when he twerked for the Universe in a bid to shut Zeb Colter up. Well, after much encouragement and some forcing on the ends of some of the others, Cody's going to give you guys a part 2. Only this time, he's going to have some accompaniment in the form of Dolph Ziggler. Enjoy this!" Alex said, finishing her intro as she went over to her speaker deck and pressed Play on her iPod.

Once Cody and Dolph had gotten in the positions they were going to be in once the video started, both men were surprised to hear the music Alex had chosen was a remix of the song 'Gas Pedal'. Not wanting to delay the video, Dolph started to do his own version of what he did during his entrance. Looking over to see Dolph doing his hip swivels, Cody decided to follow the blonde's lead and do hip swivels of his own. When the beat of the song dropped, both men took this as a sign to start doing the fans really wanted, which was both of them twerking. At first, both men were going slow until the beat dropped again. After this happened, they picked up the speed of their twerking. The song then transitioned from 'Gas Pedal' to a remix of 'Wrecking Ball'.

As all of the Divas and Superstars that had gathered watched both men twerked away, most of the Superstars were actually laughing while most of the Divas were watching with pure amazement on their faces.

Fidgeting from her spot beside Mary, AJ said "Man that sure looks like fun."

Laughing from AJ's right side, Mary said "Sounds to me like someone wants to join our boys."

Grinning crookedly, AJ said "Well, I'm pretty sure neither Dolph nor Cody would mind that much. Besides, having a Diva in the video will be a treat for fans of us Divas."

"Well, why don't you go and shake it for us, boo?" Mary said, grinning at the younger Diva.

Taking Mary's suggestion, AJ walked around to stand next to Alex. Motioning forward to show that she was going to join Dolph and Cody, AJ did so after getting a nod and a smile from Alex. With this gesture, AJ got in beside Dolph and started to do her own version of twerking.

Looking on, Kaitlyn, Naomi, and Cameron started to talk among themselves about their own plans to get in on the action. After making their plan, they walked over to Alex and did the same thing AJ did as far as showing that she wanted to be in the video. Giving the three Divas the same go-ahead gesture she gave AJ, Alex watched as Kaitlyn moved to Cody's side, Naomi and Cameron moved to AJ's side, and the three women did their own versions of twerking.

Blinking as he watched on with the other Superstars, Punk whispered and asked "Please, tell me I'm not seeing things. I'm not wrong in saying that AJ, Kaitlyn, Naomi, and Cameron are twerking with Dolph and Cody, am I?"

His own look of confusion and amazement on his face, Dustin said "No you are not, Phil. Definitely never knew that AJ and Kaitlyn had this in them."

"I'm just worried about Mare," Ted said, mock worry coloring his voice. "She might not be able to take it seeing all of this twerking go on right in front of her."

Just as Ted said this, Mary walked over to where the men were standing and, with a pleading look on her face, Ted said "I take it you want to participate too."

Shrugging playfully, Mary grinned and said "What can I say? I've got an urge to shake it."

Chuckling at his wife, Ted gestured, giving Mary the go-ahead. Smiling at her husband, Mary skipped forward and stood next to Alex.

Looking up at the older woman, Alex whispered "Do I even need to ask?"

"Nope," Mary whispered back, shaking her head.

Laughing under her breath, Alex gave Mary the go-ahead gesture she gave AJ and the other Divas and watched as Mary went to stand beside Kaitlyn and started her own version of twerking as well. Alex kept recording for another minute until she hit Pause on her Flip and stopped the music.

Hearing the sudden stop in the remix of 'Applause' that had been playing, Dolph and the others stopped to turn back and look at Alex.

Wiping his forehead, Dolph said "I take it you got the video you neded."

Nodding her head with a smile on her face, Alex said "Mmhmm. Now all I need to do is transfer the video to my laptop and, once I do the mixing with the songs we used, I'll have it ready to post. But, before I do all that, you guys want to record a few words for the fans?"

Walking to go stand with Cody and the Divas that joined him, Dolph smiled and said "Yes. In fact, I think we do."

Turning her Flip back on and pressing Record, Alex said "OK. Speak your piece, Dolph."

Smirking as AJ and the other Divas came in close, Dolph said "And _that, _WWE Universe, is how you twerk!"

Laughing as she pressed Stop to end recording, Alex said "Now that was a perfect closer for the video. I'll make sure to have everything ready to post on my channel before the night's over or tomorrow morning at the earliest."

Laughing himself, Dolph said "Anything to give the fans something good for a laugh and a watch. Plus, I can tell that a certain stubborn Georgian actually like doing this more than he let on."

Blushing as he looked off to the side, Cody said "I'm not obligated to respond to that."

Walking over and standing on her tiptoes to give her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, Alex said "Oh, don't worry, babe. This is all behind you now, so now all you've got to deal with is the in-flow of comments from any fans that decide to watch the vid. And, if it makes you feel any better, I think you looked great twerking."

His blush growing even more, Cody bashfully said "Thanks" before Natalya and the other Superstars that were watching walked over and talked with Cody, Dolph and the Divas that were in the video. After all, it wasn't an everyday that you get to talk to people that get YouTube fame just for twerking.

…

The next morning, Alex had still been sleeping peacefully when two sets of hands started to shake her. Moaning in her sleep, Alex said "Don't believe JBL, Mr. McMahon. I would never wreck your limo." Feeling the shaking again, Alex said "OK, I wrecked it. But it wasn't my fault. Phil dared me to take it on a joyride" before she rolled over on her side.

Not liking that they couldn't wake their mentor up, AJ said "Alex! Wake up right now!"

Hearing her name being yelled, Alex shot up in bed, only to look over and barely make out the grinning faces of AJ and Kaitlyn. Rubbing her eyes, Alex said "There had better be a good reason why you two are waking me up right now."

Grinning widely, AJ said "There is. Come look at your laptop."

"Uhh, AJ? I can't really be looking at anything until I put my glasses on," Alex said.

Handing Alex her glasses and waiting for the teen to put them on, AJ said "Can you come look at your laptop now? It's about our video from last night."

Walking over to the table that had her laptop sitting on it, Alex noticed that Cody was already sitting in front of it. Planting a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek, Alex asked "Hey babe. Why are you already logged into YouTube so early in the morning?"

Moving the laptop so that his girlfriend could see, Cody bit his lip and blushed slightly as Alex looked at the feedback the video had gotten. As it turns out, the video of him and Dolph twerking, or 'WWE Superstars and Divas Twerk it Out' as AJ and Kaitlyn had named it, had gotten almost two hundred thousand views, three hundred likes, a few thousand favorites, and hundreds of comments from WWE fans. And, like with the video of him twerking at Survivor Series, most of the comments were from fans saying that they enjoyed the twerking and that they want to see more of it.

Blinking as she pulled away from the monitor, Alex said "Wow. I can't believe our little time killer project actually turned out to be so popular."

"I'm just amazed that fans seemed to like seeing me and some of the girls in it," AJ said, grinning. "Makes me feel great that some people enjoy seeing us shake it."

"I know," Kaitlyn said, a grin of her own in place. "Almost made not being in action last night worth it."

Looking back at the monitor, Alex noticed she had a notification. Clicking to open it, Alex saw that she had gotten a message on her YouTube page from one of her subscribers. Reading it over, Alex looked over and saw Cody reading it too. The message had read 'This was really good and really funny. Any possible chance of a third twerk vid?' Seeing the look on her boyfriend's face after they both finished reading it, Alex asked "Well? Is there a chance for number 3?"

Shaking his head, Cody said "I won't say never. But, for now, not in the near future."

Smiling a lopsided smile, Alex said "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you actually enjoyed yourself last night."

Shrugging, Cody said "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. It all depends on how you saw me twerking and whether it seemed like I was giving it my all."

Thinking Cody's words over, Alex finally said "Well, in my eyes it looked like you were giving it your all, so I'm chalking this up to a yes."

Not answering Alex's response, Cody just shrugged again as AJ and Kaitlyn walked over to really read what came from their twerk video. As he sat back and listened while the three Divas talked about the reaction the video got, Cody thought 'Well, if the fans want it, then I guess I can budge and give it to them. After all, there's no possible harm that can come from us twerking. It's just giving the fans what they want, when they may want it.'

***laughs* Okk, so this turned out exactly how I wanted it to. The only thing is that it was really hard trying to focus on typing this when my Diva muses that helped me finish this insisted on twerking every possible chance they could get (you try working with Divas that try to make every situation a twerk situation). Other than that, everything else went smoothly. I got the idea to let Dolph do some twerking of his own from a chat that I've had with a good friend of mine here (and she knows who I'm talking about...after all, I did borrow her OC for this). The songs that I chose can be seen in a mega mix here: /watch?v=uAXmLOF7Ij4 (just skip ahead to 13:00 and watch through 17:17).**

**So, don't forget to R&R to let me know what you guys thought of this. And thanks for taking the time to give this a read. =)**


End file.
